callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
VKS
The VKS is a bullpup sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It has an integrated silencer like the Honey Badger and K7. Campaign The VKS makes only one appearance in the campaign. It can be found in the train station in the mission "Severed Ties". Multiplayer Unlike sniper rifles from previous games, the Silencer does not make the rifle incapable of one-hit kills from the waist up. The VKS is unique in that unlike any other sniper rifle in the Call of Duty series, it has a slight damage drop-off over range. This means that the VKS will no longer be able to kill a full health target at long range in one shot unless they get a shot to the head, neck or upper torso, or hit the enemy with a Deadeye bullet. The VKS has the highest firecap of all semi-automatic Sniper Rifles, and the largest magazine of all Sniper Rifles as well. These benefits make this sniper very user-friendly due to the ability to maintain persistent fire under suppression, but the aforementioned damage drop-off can be troublesome at times. Extra Attachment should be avoided at all times while using this weapon, as only one mod attachment and one optical attachment can be placed on this weapon due to the integrated Silencer and the absence of underbarrel attachments. Due to the silencer giving players a permanent stealth advantage, perks such as Takedown and Off the Grid can be used to great benefit. Should a secondary be desired, it should most likely be silenced as well, so the odd moment where the player uses their secondary won't give up position to other players. Extended Mags increases the magazine size to a large 15 rounds, which is just three short of a regular Marksman Rifle magazine. However, the Armor-Piercing Rounds can be used well to rip through armored enemies, and to kill the Juggernauts with ease. In hardcore game modes, the VKS becomes a very viable weapon, as it will always achieve one-shot kills, regardless of bullet placement and ballistic vests. It shines in Hardcore over other snipers due to the quieter firing sound, a large magazine, and higher RPM over other sniper rifles. These factors make the VKS possibly the best sniper rifle in hardcore variants. There is a noticeable delay before the VKS is automatically reloaded when empty if the player is aiming down the scope, though not as much as the Lynx. Extinction The VKS can be purchased in Extinction mode for $1500. It is located in Point of Contact on top of a rock. Players can only mount the rock from one side. In Nightfall, one can find the VKS lying on a wall, on the far side of the compound (before the first Breeder encounter), to the right of where the players first meet the Breeder. After defeating it for the first time, another VKS can be found lying near a crate, if you go forward, then left of where the Breeder was initially defeated. In Mayday, it is by the control room that looks over the trolley hive, leaning on the catwalk. The VKS is a very high damage per shot weapon that can be used to kill extremely distant targets. It is great for engaging scorpions, which like to engage users from far away. The VKS also becomes very viable with the Sniper Deadeye upgrade, as it will always deal critical hits and net the users more money on a kill. The upgrade makes the VKS a great weapon to use against rhinos and other high health cryptids, as the VKS has an extremely large magazine. It is also a good weapon to use if using the Smaller Wallet relic, as the Sniper Deadeye will help counteract the reduced income. Compared to the other sniper rifle available, the L115, it is semi-automatic, while the L115 is bolt-action, which may make it a better choice in most situations, especially in Chaos Mode due to it being very fast-paced. Attachments Integral *Silencer Sights *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Variable Zoom Lens Barrel *ARK (in Extinction only) Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing Gallery VKS model CoDG.png|The VKS's model. VKS CoDG.png|The VKS in first-person view. VKS ADS CODG.png|Aiming down the sights of the VKS. Trivia *The VKS' serial number is 0716-1974. *There is "CHENKOVICSKY" and "Родина" (Russian for family) is written on the side of the VKS. *The VKS had a different reticle before the game's release. *In Extinction, the VKS appears to be lacking any sort of scope, but when purchased, it still has its standard scope. *The back end of the scope is used as the inventory icon for the Variable Zoom attachment. *The scope has the Russian Tula Arsenal logo of an arrow circumscribed by a star. ru:ВКС Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Sniper Rifles